Description: The computer core will provide software support for data acquisition and analysis, signal processing, and image processing for each of the projects. It will also supply signal processing and statistical consultation services to the PIs. The Core will provide for timely hardware and software upgrades to computer systems used in data acquisition and analysis. It will also provide local support of the networked workstations and their networking to projects and cores.